An electronic device with a sound playing function and/or a communication function is being used by a wide variety of people. The electronic device includes a memory device for storing data associated with execution of such a function. Advances in technology allow the memory device to have an ever-increasing capacity to store more data in a less size.
Meanwhile, conventional memory devices are being manufactured and sold by various manufacturers. The conventional memory devices may be different from each other in terms of the shape of a portion to be inserted in an electronic device. Accordingly, even if a memory device is inserted in an electronic device, the electronic device may fail to normally recognize the inserted memory device.